legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 16
LEGION Episode 16 Three weeks of training later Over the past three weeks, Alison broke up with Vic again because she's confused. Eleanor knows how to use ice and she improved her fire use. They have stumbled across an island full of Republic troops as well. Victoren (at the ship bar): Give me another one. Bar tender: Don't you think you've had enough? Victoren: Not until I'm so drunk that I have to get carried out. Eleanor (walking in): Victoren, what's going on? Why are you drinking? Victoren: Alison broke up with me, again. I can't take it, so I'm letting the beer take it for me. Eleanor (grabbing the bottle out of his hand): You've had enough. Look, she broke up with you. That means it wasn't meant to be. Victoren: Fine, I'll just go through the pain by myself. Eleanor: No, not by yourself. I'll be here for you. Victoren: Thank you, Eleanor. I need to go for now, though. Vic walks out and goes to his quarters. He starts thinking about Alison. Alison: Vic, I can't do this right now. '' ''Victoren: What do you mean? Alison: I'm breaking up with you. I'm confused. Victoren: Alison, I can't handle it. If you leave now, I won't be there to pick you back up. Alison: It doesn't change my situation, I'm sorry Vic. Victoren: Fine. When you see me, it's strictly business. I don't want you near me on leave! You've broken my heart for the last time! Victoren: Dammit, why did this have to happen? The next morning Vic is at the table with Eleanor, which is intrigued at his speech. Eleanor: Man, I would love to try that! Can we go practice it? Victoren: I'm afraid not, we have a mission to do. Alison (walking in): Vic, can I talk to you alone? Victoren (looking at Eleanor): It's alright, just give us a minute. Eleanor: Alright. (she goes into the kitchen, but eavesdrops) Alison: I know you said, only business, but I think you should know something. Victoren: Alright, but make it quick. I have to tell Eleanor some things. Alison: It's about her, actually. Victoren: Okay, what about her. Is it her health, abilities? What? Alison: No, it's not like that. Can't you tell? She has a major crush on you. Victoren: How can you tell? Eleanor (thinking): She knows? This might be harder now. Alison: The way she looks at you says it all. Victoren: She's ten years younger. Alison: Actually, being related to Inferno or Everest slows down aging. She probably has the mind set of a 27 year old. Victoren: So, she'd only be like 3 years younger. Alison: Exactly. Now, I have to know. Do you have feelings for her? Victoren (with a guilty look): Well... Alison: It's okay if you do. She's only three years younger. Victoren: Okay, but you have to keep this a secret. I do have some feelings for her. Eleanor (to herself, quietly): Yes! (she goes to her quarters) Victoren: Now, would you please excuse me. (he starts walking to his quarters, but Eleanor stops him) Agh! Where did you come from? Eleanor: Are we going to learn something? Victoren: We can after the mission. If you want to grab some breakfast, now is the time. Eleanor: No, I already ate. Victoren: Alright then, I'm going to get ready. (he walks passed her and into his quarters) Eleanor: See you later. Victoren (thinking): Now that I know, this is going to get really difficult. To be continued...